1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved product display stand, and an improved method for storing and displaying product using this display stand. More particularly, the display stand of the present invention permits the user to not only place the products to be displayed atop the display surface of the stand, but also to store containers (i.e., boxes) of the product within drawers contained within the stand. The drawers of the display stand are moveable between a closed position wherein the containers are held within the display stand, and an open position wherein the drawers extend partially from the stand in a downwardly-angled configuration. When one wishes to use the display stand of the present invention for perishables such as bananas, an optional cooling/humidification unit may be placed within the interior of the display stand to thereby provide cool and/or humidified air to the produce placed in the drawers of the stand.
2. Description of Related Art
Most products sold from retail establishments such as grocery stores are placed on display stands of one type or another. The stands are typically designed to not only present the products in a fashion pleasing to the eye, but also to protect the product from damage. In some instances, the products must also be maintained in a controlled atmosphere in order to prevent their deterioration. This is particularly true for produce items, as many must be maintained in a cool, moist atmosphere in order to preserve freshness and a pleasing appearance.
It is also desirable to present the products in an eye-catching arrangement in order to enhance product sales. Thus, products are often displayed on free-standing units having one or more display surfaces. The display surfaces can be arranged in a tiered or other arrangement in order to not only provide an aesthetically-pleasing display, but also to improve consumer access to the product. For such displays, however, it is usually desirable to ensure that the display surfaces of the stand are completely filled with product. Studies have shown that sales of products such as bananas or other produce increase markedly when a completely filled display is presented to the consumer. In order to achieve such a display, however, products removed from the display surface must be continually replaced. Such replacement of product can be a labor-intensive task, as additional product not on display is typically kept in storage areas located away from the retail area. Thus, there is a need for a display stand having easily-accessible internal storage compartments.
As mentioned previously, many products are preferably displayed and/or stored in a controlled atmosphere. Thus, numerous display units offering chilling and/or moistening of the product have been developed. With many products, however, it is either not desirable or not feasible to display the product in a controlled atmosphere. For example, while many produce items benefit from being either refrigerated or stored on ice, certain produce items will be damaged by too low of temperatures. This is particularly true of bananas, which are preferably maintained in a humidified atmosphere at a temperature of between 56.degree. and 59.degree. F. This cool, humidified atmosphere retards the ripening of the bananas, thereby prolonging their shelf life, and also maintains the moisture content of the fruit. Thus, it is not feasible to display bananas in a conventional refrigerated or iced display unit, and the controlled atmosphere display of bananas has heretofore not been possible.
Since bananas account for 10% of all produce sales, it is also desirable to display bananas in their own free-standing display positioned apart from other produce items. Such displays are, however, not conducive to the provision of a cooled, humidified atmosphere. This problem is heightened by the fact that it is normally desirable to display the bananas in a single layer in order to prevent bruising. In addition, while numerous flee-standing, multi-layered banana display stands have been developed, all require the grocer to continually replace bananas which are quickly removed from the stand. Usually this requires that boxes of bananas be retrieved from storage rooms for replenishment of the display. Most grocery stores, however, lack a storage area wherein the bananas can be maintained at the desired appropriate temperature and humidity. In fact, many of the storage rooms are at an even higher temperature than the retail area, which results in increased ripening of the bananas in these storage rooms (thereby decreasing their shelf life). In these grocery stores, the retail floor space may often be more appropriate than the storage room, since the temperature will be somewhat reduced. Thus, there is a need for a banana display stand wherein spare boxes of bananas may be stored within the stand itself.